Talk:Anastasia Chapter Release/@comment-30121804-20180404060448/@comment-28209103-20180404093058
it is a sad thing that sometimes we just can't help but choose between 2 evil.. however we human are always biased,, what we now have is the thing that we use as reference point and whatever that shift the status quo to unknown direction will be seen as risk and we're pretty averse to risk even if there's potential for it to become better.. In that perspective what Solomon does is simply the worse among 2 evil,, we just wanna save our life (and the world while at it) instead of dying and re-born as something we don't know.. what Solomon envisioned might suprisingly be a good thing but we're too used to what we now have that the other option seems unthinkable for us.. such is the pride of humanity.. to lesser and more realistic degree this apply to most thing in life.. for example the question of choosing political party to support or choosing what religion you believe, or not believe in.. @ Hitsuji : In this case whatever the crypters trying to achieve it's probably something that they believe will solve the problem of humanity destruction... In other word I hypotize that whatever they try to solve is inherent to something they hate about human trait that will led to our self-destruction.. for example they believe that Freedom will let to our demise so they choose to prolong the age of God so God can rule above us. For example they might believe that being human itself is a mistake and one should live like a pack of animal, in this case Wolf (1st singularity, maybe) anyway if the CM to be trusted and we are the evil in this chapter then all I can say is that the Crypter might actually trying to do a good thing here.. y'see a lot of good thing are pretty hard to swallow sometimes,, for example should you accept a wave of refugee to your border, giving you heaps and heaps of problem with close to 0 direct merit to population? or should the so called "Humanity value" be championed and you act based on altruism? should you send your own countrymen to death in another region for the sake of Humanity? or should you let them fight their own bloodbath by not letting your countryman fight the war that is not yours? Should you stop the development of nukes weapon to champion pacifism? or should you keep develop it so that you're safe from outside interference?.. there's a lot of thing that while right, are not actually correct.. there is value that are beautiful but at the same time a lot of those value are just hollow dream. in here what we done is pretty much shouting "we believe in humanity" but the crypters might suprisingly have some truth in their reason.. ofc whether this is true or not is for us to wait and see,, there's 7 crypters and with each there's their own reason..